Percy Jackson: The Murderer Suspect
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Percy Jackson is many things: Bane of Kronus and Gaea,Hero of Olympus (twice), son of Poseidon, loyal, able to piss off the gods. But he is NOT a Murderer. Percy has been framed, and he will do anything to prove his innocence.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Prologue**

The pounding in his head was painful. He didn't know where he was, but it look for familiar. It was slowly coming to him...this...this was the Athena's Cabin. That he was sure about, but...but, what was his name? Dear gods of Olympus, that was bad. Really bad. Straining his memory, thankfully, his name came back. Percy Jackson. Now, that he had his name...he needed to investigate. Yes, that was the right thing to do.

Percy look around and nearly fainted at the sight of the place. Blood was everywhere. Took all of his will not to throw up. He turned to his left, and his heart stopped. There, laying on the bottom bunk bed was a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's...and it was cover with blood. Her gray eyes were dead. Blank. One hand was on her stomach, where the wound was. And the other hand was near her face, slightly curled.

"Annabeth." Percy cried.

Percy cradled Annabeth in his arms. Tears trailed down his face. No, not her...not Annabeth. His best friend, his soulmate. Dead. Who did this and why? What had Annabeth do to deserve this?

"Don't worry Annabeth." Percy said, "I get who ever did this to you."

The door opened, and there was a scream. Percy looked up. Piper McLean.

"Oh my gods." She cried, covering her mouth, "Percy...what have you done?!"

"No, it wasn't me." Percy said, his voice hoarse.

But, Piper had already ran out of the cabin. Ten minutes later, the whole camp was trying to see inside of the Athena's cabin. Chiron had to push through the crowd to get inside.

His face fell, "Percy, how could you."

"I didn't do it. Chiron, you got to believe me." Percy said.

Chiron could see the agony in Percy's eyes. There was no way, Percy would do this...

"You didn't do it?" Sneered Malcom, tears running down his face, "you're the only one here! For the gods' sake, have you taken a look at yourself!"

Percy look down at himself: his CHB shirt was bloody, his hands was caked with dried blood. And Annabeth's knife was in his hand. No...he couldn't have done it...could he? Slowly he got up, and placed Annabeth's body carefully on the floor, and without another word, left the cabin.

Immediately, everybody got out his way. Nobody wanting to be near a murderer. But that was the thing, Percy wasn't a murderer. And whoever did this, and framed him, _will _pay. Percy will avenged Annabeth, if that was the last thing he do.

He had to the Poseidon's cabin, and laid down on his bunk. Who could have done this? What monster would brutely murder Annabeth, then put the blame on him? Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus (twice), Bane of Kronus and Gaea, Son of Poseidon. He had a lot of powerful enemies, but would they go out their way to kill Annabeth, to get to him?

There was a knock on his door. Slowly, Percy got up and went to up the door, revealing a grim-face Chiron.

"Perseus Jackson." Chiron gravely, "Son of Poseidon, and murderer suspect of Annabeth Chase. The Counselors of Camp Half-blood, exile you. I'm sorry my boy, it was neither this or execution."

Percy nod, "I understand, Chiron. Thank you for all that you've done for me."

Chiron patted Percy on the back, "I've informed your mother, about the incident."

Percy started to leave, before turning back to Chiron, "What about the funeral? Can I tend to that?"

Chiron hung his head, "it'll be best if you didn't."

Hot tears ran down Percy's face. He wasn't allow to tend to his girlfriend's funeral.

Taking a deep breathe, Percy left his cabin.

Whispers follow him as he head to Thalia's tree. He would not leave Camp Half-blood in shame. No, he wouldn't give them or the murderer's satifiscation. So, he left with his head high. Promising that he would get the murderer for this. If it was the last thing he do. He survived Kronos, Tartarus, and Gaea. He _will _survive this. He was a warrior, he will _not _be broken.

Percy touch the bark of Thalia's tree, he will come back. To show that _he _was not the murderer. He will clear his name. Annabeth will be avenged.

"My daughter is dead!" Athena yelled, getting off her throne, "your son killed her!"

Poseidon glared at her, "Percy wouldn't do such a thing! He was in love with her, Athena! In love with her! You can ask Aphrodite to prove it."

Everyone, including Athena, turned to Aphrodite.

"Well?" Athena snapped, gray eyes lit with Grief.

Aphrodite took her time, checking her reflection, perfecting what was already perfect. Athena's patience was growing thin.

Finally, Aphrodite look up, "yes, Perseus Jackson was in love with Annabeth Chase, and there is no way he would _ever _kill her."

"Yes." Said Hera quietly, "He's been framed."

"For once, I agree with Hera." Said Poseidon, gripping his trident.

"This isn't the first time, you agree with Hera." Zeus countered, darkly.

"That was a long time ago, Zeus." Hera replied, "Perseus would never murder the Athena's spawn-"

"Annabeth." Athena said, through gritted teeth.

Hera wave her hand offhandedly, "he was too loyal to her. You, out of all people, would know that Athena. Think, you are the goddess of wisdom. Does it make any sense that Percy, would kill _Annabeth_-"

She said Annabeth's name with disgust, hatred, and...something nobody could quite indefinited.

"As I do recall you telling Percy, is that his fatal flaw was being too loyal. So, how does that play into the part of him murdering her?" Hera asked, raising an eyebrow.

Murmurs filled the throne room. Hera did have a point...

"You're letting your emotions get in the way." Said Hera, disapprovingly.

Athena, still furious, sat back on her throne, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course, I am." Hera sniffed, "I'm always right."

"Like you were right, when you threw me off Olympus." Hephaestus muttered.

"Excuse me?" Said Hera narrowing her eyes, "what did you say?"

"That isn't important." Hestia cut in, "it's been a very emotional day for us. Why don't we cut this meeting short?"

"Yes, Hestia right." Said Zeus, "when we've get a rein on our emotions, we'll get back to this topic. Meeting adjorned."

Percy knock on the door of his apartment. The door immediately opened, and Sally Jackson pulled Percy inside.

"Oh, Percy!" Sally said, pulling her son into a hug.

Percy broke down crying. He hugged her back, "She's dead, mom. She's dead."

Sally ran her hand through his hair, and kissed the top of his head, "I know, sweetie. Everything going to be fine. Why don't you go and take a shower?"

Percy nod, and head for the bathroom.

After he took a shower, he laid down on his bed. He was no longer allowed into Camp Half-blood...will Camp Jupiter take him? Before he could get a farther thought, the was a bright light. When it subside, Percy turned to where it was.

Hera.

"What are you doing here?" Said Percy, sitting up on his bed.

Hera looked around, before looking in his eyes, "I know you didn't do it."

"Really?" Said Percy.

He wanted to cry in relief. Somebody knew he wouldn't do it. And out of all people, it was Queen Hera.

"Yes," said Hera. "I had to convince the Olympian Council, that you wouldn't do that. You was loyal to her."

"Thank you." Said Percy, feeling awkward.

A moment passed. Then two, before Hera decided to sit on his bed. Percy turned to her, and Hera stared into his sea green eyes.

"I've decided that, I'll help you." Hera continued.

"Help me what?" Percy asked.

Hera rolled her eyes, "help you find out, who murdered Annabeth."

Percy stared at her in disbelief, "You'll help me find, the murderer? You hated Annabeth."

"Yeah, well..." Said Hera, turning away, "want my help or not?"

"Yes, thank you." Said Percy quickly.

Hera got up from the bed, "we'll start next week. I feel as if you need time to grieve."

Percy nod.

"And Percy?" Hera said.

Percy look up, "yes?"

"Tell _nobody _of this." Said Hera.

"Alright." Said Percy.

He turned his head, as Hera flashed out.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

The sun shined into Percy's room. It was a rather beautiful day. And shouldn't be. Annabeth was dead. _Murdered_. Raining was the most reasonable thing. Slowly getting out the bed, Percy head for the shower. Maybe. Just _maybe, _he could wash away the images of Annabeth's still body out of his mind. But, the images wouldn't go away. They haunted him, because a small part of him believes that...that...he _could've _murdered her.

After he finished his shower, he head to the kitchen, where his mother and Paul sat at the kitchen table.

"Morning." Percy said quietly, sitting at the table.

"Percy." Paul spoke up, patting Percy on the back, "I'm sorry about Annabeth."

Percy shrugged him off, he didn't want pity.

"Made you blue pancakes." Sally told him, placing the plate in front of him.

"Thanks." Percy muttered.

Sally and Paul exchanged worried looks, as Percy quietly ate. When Percy finished, he put his plate into the sink.

"I think I'll take a walk." Percy informed them, before leaving the apartment.

* * *

The sound of footsteps echo the halls of Mount Olympus. Gods, Goddess, nymphs, and satyrs turned to face the sound of the footsteps. Whispers set in, and she knew something was up. She passed by them, and caught a piece of the conversation: _Does she know of the latest consort?_

She snorted. Consorts? More like whores. Flipping her hair back, she kept her head up. It wasn't going to get to her, she gave up caring a long time ago. Brown eyes daring anybody to say something about her marriage. She just needed a reason to start a fight. Practically begging them to say something, _anything. _Someone to feel the pain that she once felt.

But, no one dare to. Because they were smarter than that. This was Queen Hera. Nobody would dare piss her off. Hera discard her cloak, not caring if it got dirty, and pushed open the doors to the throne room. She grew to full height and sat her throne. Besides her, Poseidon and Athena was there. Telling by the silence and angry glares, Hera guess that once the meeting started, the argument of rather Percy was capable of killing Annabeth or not, would start.

Speaking of Percy, why in the name of Chaos was she helping him? Percy made a great point: why was she helping him find the murderer of Annabeth? If anything, the murderer was doing her a favor, one less annoying demigod she's got to deal with. But, the thought of Percy Jackson _devastated, _made her want to help him. Hera mentally laughed, how does a son of Poseidon, a demigod, managed to get sympathy from her? People call her a bitter,_cold_, bitchy, jealous Queen, and yet here she was feeling sorry for a demigod, to the point she offer her help. And he accepted. More than anything, that surprise her.

Maybe she was doing it for justice. Now that made her really want to laugh. Justice? There is no such thing as justice, if there were any, where was hers? Why was she in this worthless marriage?

"Hera." said a male voice.

She looked up.

Well, speak of the devil.

Zeus

She turned to him, place her chin on her fist, and tilt her head, "yes?"

"I was meaning to ask you, where were you last night?" Zeus asked, suspiciously.

Hera wanted to laugh in his face. Here he was getting jealous for nothing, even when they were younger. No one was to have her, not Hades, or Prometheus, only him. He took her freedom, and went out his way to cheat on her. If this was his definition of love she didn't want it.

"I went out, Zeus." Hera said simply. Bored.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, before Zeus turned away.

"The meeting as started." Zeus said.

Almost immediately, Poseidon and Athena started to arguing... Hera groaned, this was going to be a _long _meeting.

* * *

For two hours Percy walked around Central Park. His mind racing at the thought of working together with Hera, to find Annabeth's murderer. Hera. At out of all people. He was no longer allowed into Camp Half-Blood. That hurted him. That was his second home and was exiled from it.

"Hey!" called out a voice.

Percy turned his head to face a rather beautiful girl. She had long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. There was sunglasses sitting on top of her head, and she was wearing a black jacket, a red tanktop, and tight blue jeans.

"Do I know you?" Percy asked.

The girl grabbed his hand and led him out of Central Park.

"It's me, Hera." She informed him.

"You look nice." Percy admitted.

Hera turned to him and gave him a genuine smile, "thanks. Zeus wouldn't know it was me, in this attire. Which is good."

"Very fortunate." Percy nodded.

"I know right. Also, I know that I told you, I was give you a week to grief...but..."

"But what?" Percy asked.

"Athena managed to convince everyone to give you a trial." Hera told him.

"That's good thing...right?" Percy asked.

"Erm...no...because if you don't find out who the real murderer is, you'll be executed."

"What? But that's-" Percy started.

"That's what happens when, you get _very _powerful enemies." Shrugged Hera, placing her glasses over her eyes.

Percy cursed in Greek.

"Language." Hera said offhandedly.

"Sorry." Percy muttered, "Where are we going anyway?"

"One of my hide-outs when I don't want to deal with the gods." Hera said, over her shoulder.

* * *

Once Percy and Hera enter one of her hide-outs, she led Percy to a study-room. Percy fell into the first chair he seen, while Hera went and sat on her desk.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked.

Hera bite her lower lip, thinking.

"How about you go back where...Annabeth died, and do closer inspection." Hera suggested.

Percy was already shaking his head, "I can't go back, I'm exiled."

"I figure that much." Hera said.

She then reached behind her desk, opened a draw, and threw a cloak at Percy.

"What is this?" Percy asked.

"I was watching _Harry Potter_, got inspired and made my own invisibility cloak." Hera shrugged.

Percy snickered, "Really?"

"What can I say? I'm a Potterhead."

Percy could barely contain his laughter, "_Potterhead?" _

Hera rolled her eyes, "want the invisibility cloak or not."

"I'll take it." Said Percy laughing.

"After you take further inspection, come back here." Hera said.

"Now?" Asked Percy, sobering up.

"No, tomorrow." Said Hera sarcastically.

"Right," said Percy, putting on the invisibility cloak. "Be right back."

* * *

With the greatest ease, Percy managed to enter Camp Half-blood and head down to Athena's cabin. Once Percy got to the entrance of the cabin, he took a deep breathe. This was it, and without a second thought he enter. Fortunately, the blood was cleared up. Unfortunately, Percy was hit with the events from yesterday. It got to the point where he remember the _smell _of the room.

_Snap out of it Percy. _He told himself, _what good will you be, if you faint? How will that get you any closer of getting to the killer? _

Slowly, Percy head to Annabeth's bunk. There had to be something, _anything, _to give hint to who the killer could be. He pulled off the bedsheets, shook the pillows, even looked under the bed. When he found nothing, he kicked the bunk out of frustration. Wait. What was that? Between the dresser and the bed was something glistening. Percy, making sure that the invisibility Cloak was secured, before reaching for the object. It was a locket.

Percy tucked it into his pocket, before quickly leaving the Athena's cabin. On his way out, he noticed that Nico and Jason was whispering. As he walked closer to them, he heard the rest of the conversation.

"...Annabeth's _what_?" Jason asked, in disbelief.

"Annabeth's dead. She was murdered." Nico informed him.

"And they believe Percy killed her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, and Percy was exiled." Said Nico glumly.

"Nico, you-you didn't-" Jason started.

Nico's eyes widen, "you think _I _killed her?"

"Well-" Jason began.

Nico narrowed his eyes, a dark aura surrounded him, "that doesn't mean, I killed her. Beside, I'm over..._her_."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "you mean you're over-"

"It doesn't matter." Nico cut in, "Let it go. _I'm _not a murderer."

Then he step closer to Jason, "unless you want challenged that."

Jason swallowed hard, and took a step back. Nico could get _really _scary when he's angry.

"N-not at all." Jason managed.

"Good." Said Nico, darkly, "I think we're done here."

Then, he shadow-traveled away.

Puzzled, Percy left too.

* * *

Hera closely examined the silver locket. Her hair fell around her face like a curtain, her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she chew on her lower lip. Percy slightly shook his head, and Hera noticed the movement.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up.

"Nothing." Said Percy quickly, "So, anything peculiar about it?"

Hera turned her head slightly back to the locket, "nothing yet, I have to see if it'll up."

Percy nod, glancing at the locket, "I never seen this, wonder where she got it."

Hera shrugged, "probably from a secret lover."

"What?" Percy asked, offended that Hera would think of such thing.

Hera caught her mistake, "nothing."

Percy opened his mouth, before closing it. It wouldn't be wise to piss off his only ally. Hera carefully tried to pry the locket, but it wouldn't budge. She frowned a bit, tracing a finger along the locket. Placing the locket on the table, Hera head for the kitchen. When she came out, she was holding a knife.

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed, quickly getting up.

Hera rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to stab you, I swear."

With that, she sat back down and wedged the knife inside the locket. Percy slowly sat back down as Hera, tried to ply the locket out. After a while, Hera sighed in frustration and slide the knife across the table.

"That didn't work." She mutter, tossing the locket to Percy.

Percy caught it with one hand and looked down at it. This was the key to who murdered Annabeth, yet they couldn't opened it. Pulling out of his thoughts, he watched as Hera head towards him and sat at the opposite side of couch. She rest her feet on Percy's lap.

"Really?" Percy complained.

"My house." Shrugged Hera, propping up on her elbow.

After a minute Hera asked, "Did you hear anything?"

"Yeah...an interesting conversation between Nico and Jason." Percy said.

Hera raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

So, Percy told her.

"You don't know?" Hera said in disbelief, "it's been three years, since the Giants' War."

"Know what?" Percy asked, confused.

Hera looked away.

"Hera, look at me. Know what?" Percy asked.

Hesitantly, Hera turned to him, "I can't believe you don't know, how dense are you?"

"Hera." He said impatiently.

Hera sighed, "Percy...Nico's in love with you."

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Hera looked down at her hands, while Percy tried to process what he just heard. Nico...was in love with him? How could he not see that? Well, he did, but he always assumed it was to Annabeth, not with him.

"And everybody knew?" Percy asked.

"No." Hera said slowly, still looking at her hands.

"Then, how does Jason know?" Percy asked.

Hera took a deep breath, "They had to go see Eros and...well...he forced Nico to admitted that he was gay and who he was in love with."

"Really?" Percy said.

Hera nodded, "Nico didn't want Jason to tell anybody."

"So, Jason been keeping this for four years?" Percy asked.

"Give or take." Shrugged Hera.

Percy sighed loudly, "This makes things so complicated."

"Anyway." Hera said, suddenly.

"What?" Percy asked.

"The locket." Hera continued, "who's keeping it?"

Percy turned to face Hera, "you want to keep it?"

"If you want me to." Said Hera, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Percy toss her the locket, "Sure, there's nothing I can really do with it."

Hera caught it, "So...when do you want our next meeting to happen?"

* * *

The fire flickered at the presence of a god. But, Hestia paid no mind to it, and continued to tend to the hearth.

"Hestia." said the god, coolly.

Hestia turned her head, and gave the god a smile, "Athena. Why don't you sit with me?"

Slowly, Athena sat down beside Hestia. She drew her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs, then turned to Hestia.

"Do you think my decision was harsh?" Athena asked.

Hestia poked at the fire, "Yes. Why is this even a question? You _knew _it was harsh the moment the words slipped your lips."

Athena sighed, looking away, "I was just getting justice for my daughter."

"Justice?" Hestia said quietly.

"What?" Athena said, turning back to Hestia.

" isn't right." Hestia replied.

"Isn't right?" Said Athena, her eyes cold, "It wasn't _right _that my daughter was murdered by the Poseidon brat."

Hestia tucked her hair behind her ears, "You don't know that."

"Do _not _insult my intelligence-" Athena started.

"I'm not." Hestia said sharply, before speaking softly, "I'm just saying that we don't know, that Percy killed Annabeth. He could've been framed."

Athena raised her eyebrows with doubt, "been framed? For Olympus's sake, he was there!"

Hestia was quiet for a while, before speaking up, "And? For all we know, the murderer was there when Percy and Annabeth was, knocked Percy out, and made it look like Percy did this."

Silence.

"No...Percy did this." Athena said, shaking her head.

She then got up and walked away.

"Stubborn like your father." Hestia muttered.

Athena froze, briefly, "That may seem so...but, I'm certain that Percy did this."

Before walking away.

Hestia sighed, "Hera-"

* * *

As Hera examined her locket, she heard Hestia talk inside her head. She nearly dropped the locket. How did Hestia possibly know that she was helping Percy?

_I'm not stupid_. Hestia said.

_Never said you were. _Hera told her. _Just shock that you know._

_Well defending Percy, was a tell tale. _Hestia said.

_So? It...isn't right to blame him for something, he probably didn't do. _Hera said

Hestia switched the subject: _Athena visited me. _

_And? _Hera asked.

_I tried to talk so sense into her, but it didn't work. _Hestia sighed.

_You know how stubborn she is. _Hera countered.

_I would think she wouldn't let her feelings get to her. She's the Goddess of Wisdom, I just thought-_

_Thought what? She hated Percy already, and now that Percy's a Murder Suspect...Percy doesn't have Athena's favor. _Hera cut in.

_I guess_. Hestia sighed, _Hera? _

_Yes? _Hera asked, putting the locket in her jewelry box.

_Why are you really helping Percy? I know how much you loath the boy, and how you hated Annabeth even more._

Hera paused, before answering: _That's the thing Hestia...I don't know._

* * *

This night, Percy doesn't have flashbacks of the scene of Annabeth's death scene. Doesn't have a demigod dream, neither. It's dreamless and Percy's grateful. The next morning, Percy calls a certain demigod, to meet him.

* * *

_He probably thinks I murdered her. _Nico thinks, as he shadow-traveled to Percy's house.

But, Nico's in for a big surprise.

"I know." Percy said.

"Know what?" Nico asked.

"That-that you're in love with me." Percy told him.

Silence.

Nico's eyes widen, "What-how-did Jason tell you?!"

Percy shook his head, "I-I had put it together. W-why didn't tell me?"

"How could I?" Nico asked bitterly, "you were in love with _Annabeth _and I was just somebody you knew."

"You're more than that." Percy protested, "You're my best friend."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Nico snapped.

His voice soften a little, "But-but, that's the thing...I don't want to be your best friend."

Percy shifted uncomfortably, "Nico-"

Nico noticed and his mood darken, "If that was all you needed-"

"I need your help." Percy told him.

* * *

Zeus was suspicious, when he caught sight of the necklace around Hera's neck. It had looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. And just seeing the necklace around Hera's neck, made him unease, which was _very _rare.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Zeus demanded.

Hera glanced down at the necklace, "I found it. Like it?"

Zeus hesitated, another rare thing, "No."

Hera raised an eyebrow, "why? What's wrong with it?"

That was the thing, Zeus couldn't remember what was wrong with it. A hazy memory appeared into his mind of the necklace. The last person to wear that necklace...was Annabeth Chase.

"Where did you find that necklace?" Zeus asked.

Hera looked at him strangely, "Are you okay, Zeus? It's just a necklace."

A necklace that probably had a bad history to it. Zeus mused silently. He mentally shook his head, stress was getting to him again. Yet...that necklace...

"I'm fine." Zeus reassured Hera, "Just stress getting to me again."

Hera nod slowly, "you should go to Apollo about that. Remember last time?"

"I'll go to him immediately." Zeus agreed.

Hera watched Zeus leave, and gripped the necklace. What was it about the necklace that put Zeus into unease? Quickly, Hera took off the necklace, if its presence was enough to make Zeus nervous...maybe she shouldn't be wearing it. She glanced down at it, wondering what connection did the necklace have with Zeus?

* * *

When Hera found out what Percy done, she was furious.

"Didn't I say not to tell anybody?!" Hera shouted frustrated.

"It's just Nico...he can help." Percy protested.

Hera glared at Percy, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"How can I possibly help you, if you won't listen to me?" Hera snapped.

"It's just one person." said Percy, now losing patience.

"Just one person." Hera repeated, "That's one _too _many! I can't believe this!"

"You're overreacting." Percy counter, hotly.

"You know what? Forget it!" Hera sighed loudly, "Anyway, I think that Zeus has something to do with the necklace."

"What makes you so sure." Percy asked.

"He was acting weird about...it was making him unease. And not a lot of things makes him unease." Hera said.

"So?" Percy said.

"I think Annabeth was screwing around with Zeus." Hera told him.

Silence.

"You can't be serious." Percy said through grit teeth, "You really think Annabeth would do that? Why are you so stuck up with thinking Annabeth was a whore? She would never do something like that?"

"Are you sure about that?" Hera snapped, "You two looked pretty distant on her last days. You couldn't _possibly _know what she was doing."

Percy glared at Hera, his anger bubbling, "She. Didn't. Cheat."

"That's what I thought when my ring first broke and repaired itself." Hera said.

"Don't try to gain pity from me." Percy snarled.

Hera's eyes widen with anger, "Try to gain pity from you? I don't need your pity! All I am saying is that you can't be too sure."

"And anyway, did you ring even break and repair itself, within the week...before Annabeth's death?" Percy demanded.

"Matter-of-fact, it had." Hera answered, "My theory is that somebody found out about the love affair, and threaten to tell you."

"What does that has to do with anything?" Percy asked, "How does that tie with the fact I'm being framed?"

Hera rolled her eyes, "You have many enemies, Percy. If the love affair ever got out, they could use that against you. You hear about the love affair and is furious, so in pure anger you kill her. She started to fight back, and knocked you out at the as she was dying."

Percy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Hera-"

"Of course, you would blame me!" Hera said, lividly. "Ignorant, all demigods share that trait! I'm trying to help you and you're accusing _me _of killing her?! Why am I even helping? Every time I do...this sort of thing happens! So you know what? _You _find out who the killer is, with you love-sick puppy!"

"Hera, wait." Percy said.

But, Hera started to glow, and Percy had to turn his head. When she was gone, Percy kicked the wall.

"Damnit!" He cursed.

What was he going to do?


End file.
